The Shadow Universe
The Mystic Plane of Iconis, Gateholm, the Ethereal Planes, and Eternalis did not come to existence alone. Whereas our Universe is full of wonders and mysteries, this Universe is devoid of everything but one star, one planet, and one moon. We can not feel its presence, nor can we see any sign of it, but it knows of us. Astathis When Eternalis was born, the bright light that became our universe, he had a twin born beside him. Whereas Eternalis was a beacon of light, order, and justice, his twin Astathis was a lack of all the above. Eternalis' body is the Mystic Plane, and everything within it is a part of him. Just like his twin, Astathis was his own universe, seperate from our's. Astathis was highly unstable, like a nuclear reactor overheating. He died moments after his birth, causing his existence to never be known by Eternalis. His death did not mean the end of that universe, however. The power that Astathis contained was far too great to vanish, and so at the time of his death, the power split into two new beings, the offspring of Astathis, like the Gods were to Eternalis. Fysik Fysik was one of the two deities that were 'born' from the death of Astathis. He was all that was physical of Astathis. Out of the two, he was the more stable, although not enough to last long. He, and his twin sister, both died and split seven days after their birth. Theos Theos was one of the two children of Fysik, and one of the four grandchildren of Astathis. He was vastly superior to his brother Anthros in size, but also much more unstable. He split into his own two children only one day after his birth. Asteri Asteri is the daughter of the powerful deity, Theos. She burns with ferocity and pride, inheriting the vast majority of her father's power. She shines bright in the small universe she calls home, the lone star that brings light to all mortals. Gi Gi is the son of the powerful deity, Theos. He is a quite child, and minds his own business. He even split part of his own body to form a moon that orbits him to this day, keeping Gi company. Anthros Anthros was one of the two children of Fysik, and one of the four grandchildren of Astathis. He was a runt compared to Theos in size, but that allowed him to last longer than his brother, and his two cousins. However, He split twelve-thousand years after his own birth, giving rise to his children. Quoros COMING SOON Yoros COMING SOON Exous Exous was one of the two deities that were 'born' from the death of Astathis. She was all that was non-physical of Astathis. Out of the two, she was the more unstable, not able to last long. She, and her twin brother, both died and split seven days after their birth. Iremis Iremis is the elder of the two children that came to being after Exous' death. She was completely stable, in control of all the power she inherited from her mother. However, she knew that she had to control her younger brother Chaodis, and so she split of her own choosing seconds after she was born. Choros Choros was the larger of the two siblings that Iremis gave rise to, although weaker than his sister. He became the space that everything inhabits, and keeps everything from splling over into the Nexus, or the Mystical Plane. Kordoni The smaller, but stronger, of the two siblings that Iremis gave rise to, Kordoni constantly aids her brother. She is what holds him together, and makes sure that nothing escapes his realm. Chaodis Chaodis is the younger of the two children that came to being after Exous' death. He could not control what power he inherited from his mother, and so was forcibly split into his two children. Synnef Synnef is the elder of Chaodis' two children. She is composed of gaseous energy that is constantly raging a war amongst itself, much like a thunderstorm. She and her power is contained in this small universe only by the forces of her two cousins. Zoi The younger sister to Synnef, Zoi fled her sister's wrath and gave rise to all mortals upon Gi and his moon, and stays there, guarding her 'children'. Category:Locations